


Sleep Well Asshole

by FlametheSeraph



Series: Sleep Well Asshole [1]
Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Funny, Humor, Idk what to tag this basically the observer is asleep and Noah throws a blanket at him, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sleep, both of them are idiots, little bit of heartache, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlametheSeraph/pseuds/FlametheSeraph
Summary: Noah has left The Observer locked in whatever pocket dimension was created by the sigil - but nothing good can come from all that alone time to plan.Rated G except for some Tribe Twelve typical swear words
Relationships: Kevin Haas/Noah Maxwell, The Observer/Noah Maxwell
Series: Sleep Well Asshole [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Sleep Well Asshole

The Observer is locked in whatever little pocket dimension Noah created when he drew the sigil.

As little as he really wanted to interact with the fucker, he needed to atleast check and make sure he wasn't up to any bullshit. All that alone time will lead to nothing good, and the last thing he needs is a surprise attack.

Opening the door probably isn't a good idea though. He checks with the camera - nothing visible on the other side.

Fuck it.

He twists the knob slowly, then inches the door open, holding a broom in the other hand and poking an eye through the crack.

He flinches in surprise.

 _There is_ something there. A dark mass of a human laying on the boardwalk - he doesn't know how it didn't show on tape.

So Noah enters, slowly, step at time.

Really he expected something much more maniacal or stupid happening with the Observer. Though there he was - conked out on the boardwalk, snoring on his back. Noah pokes him with a broom - and only receives an unconscious griping noise before rolling over on his side. Best to let sleeping beasts lie.

Was he shitting with him? Did he even need to sleep? _Why_ was he sleeping. _Do they all sleep?_ The thought of the tall faceless demon sleeping in a bed almost makes him laugh - almost. Either way, Noah is getting no reaction from the thing besides a few twitches in his sleep.

Deep down, he knows Kevin is there, somewhere. Maybe that's why he has to sleep? Maybe it is Kevin. He lets out a melancholy sigh. The only way to figure that out is if he woke him - and he shouldn't do that at all.

Besides - Kevin was safer here, even with the Observer. He was locked in a little pocket world and The Collective couldn't get to him - at least they shouldn't be able too, they would've come for him by now.

Well … it was still Kevin's body. Noah sighs. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He returns to his house, opening the door minutes later with a pillow and blanket.

He gets close enough and thinks about where to place the pillow.

The Observer's ligaments shoot out like a snake - "Jesus fuck!" He jumped back, dropping the pillow - a set of clammy hands wrapped around and clung to the thing with a plushy squeeze.

Noah stands stock still.

But his chest still rises and falls slowly, undisturbed and tranquil for such a creepy annoying bastard.

He lifts and waves the blanket in a big swoop, letting it float down as he makes a break for the door. He looks back, and luckily he still hasn't stirred, now a solid lump covered under a blanket. Like a big cat.

"Sleep well asshole." He smiles a bit under the shadow of his face and closes the door behind him.

\---

The shadowy demon stirs awake from a long nap, only to get a sense that something was covering him - and another pressure was clutched to his chest.

"Wh the- WHAT THE FACK!" He throws the offending items away.

"What kind of sappy shit - _Noah."_ He turns with a growl.

"Smart ass thinks he can pull one over on me huh? I'll show him - just wait, _he'll be back_.

Kevin doesn't notice much of anything these days, sitting back and doing his best to block out the world - so he doesn't have to watch. But he registered the Observer's upset ramblings - Noah - a pillow - a blanket. He comes to realize that Noah had brought them said pillow and blanket - which pissed off the Observer, making him more of an annoyance than usual - but he felt a particular warmth and ache in his chest from the gesture.

 _Noah still remembers him_.

It bubbles with melancholy in his heart. 

_'Thank you Noah...'_

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I have a second chapter, but I'm going to post it separately because it is Smut basically - just in case people wanna read the first part and not the second.


End file.
